What is Love?
by pikachulover66
Summary: What is Love? This is a question little May asks after a weird encounter with Drew. Rose (OC) ends up getting dragged into it from the get go and figured that it was time for her to get the two lovers together so she can rest easy. Sadly her own feelings get dragged into it and she ends up having to battle with herself and to help the hopeless case of contestshipping.


Ok its Pikachulover66 here with a random 1 one shot of May, Drew, Rose, Andrew, and Markus!

May: 3 of them are Ocs…

Me: I don't care let's get on with the story!

Rose: She doesn't own anything but myself –points at self with thumb- Andrew, and Markus!

Markus: Well she does own the story idea, but not what I say about love, that comes from only a truly amazing mind and that would be the person I am based off of.

Me: Well more like when I made you up you happened to be like him so it fit! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

**-Line break-**

I was in my normal attire when she called for me, my open gray vest with the high flared out red collar, black choker with my multicolored jewel hanging from it, and a black tube top cutting off at my waist maybe even higher. I had on my black mini skirt that was short in the front and back then had these strange slits, two on each side separating the front and back from the sides, that part seemed to hang down longer and end in a point. From there down were my black boots that started from my thighs with these gray cuffs on it. The last few things I had on were my black fingerless gloves with red cuffs and my red jewel earrings. My hair was quite crazy as well, spikes everywhere it was in a high left side pony-tail where the ends were blood red then as it went up it would be this dark brown by the time it was at my roots, my bangs covered my right eye as it came down in these long spikes with the same color as the rest of my hair.

"Rose!"

"Rose!"

"ROSE!"

May shouted my name over and over running up to me. I stopped and turned to my bandanna wearing friend. She was in a red shirt with a blue circle looking thing on where the collar started, then she had white and blue gloves, where her fingers were and the cuffs being a dark navy blue and the rest being white. Then she had a white mini skirt with navy blue bike shorts under it, then she had her yellow waist bag thing, I have no idea what it's called, on her waist…, on her feet were a pair of some colorful sneakers red, yellow, orange, blue and black? Just too much. She also had on a rose necklace that she got from a certain grass head along with a rose in her hand from him. Her hair was in the same red bandanna with a white pokeball design on it and her brown hair was in its dog ear form.

"You called May?" I asked with a semi-annoyed look turning around to face her.

"I have to ask you something really important!" She said with big sapphire blue eyes that were fearful?

"What's wrong May?" I said with a small bit of concern in my blood red eyes.

"How do you know you're in love?!" She yelled freaking out a bit, her eyes were wide, her hair was a mess, and she looking down at a slightly wilted rose.

"You think you're in love with Drew don't cha?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think I might be…" She bowed her head down, "It's been driving me crazy, when he gave me this rose, and he said something weird. He said "when will you get the meaning?" So I looked up red rose and it said it meant love. That must mean Drew loves me right?! But I don't know if I love him too, so what is love?!"

"Hmmm", I thought to myself for a few minutes, "Love could be a friendship or a relationship"

"But can you explain to me the difference?" May asked with bright blue eyes that had no idea what plan I cooked up with Drew.

"Sadly I myself am having problems with that…" I muttered out trying my best sad face with my spiky bangs covering my eyes then looking up through them to see her reaction. Even though I am having problems with that… two multicolored hair boys came to mind.

"What do I do then?" She asked with much duller eyes.

At that point I thought back to what Drew and I came up with…

_**-Flash back-**_

I was walking out of the contest hall when I bumped into a frantic looking green haired boy who was trying to leave as fast as he could. I quickly figured it was Drew.

"Drew?" I questioned seeing the boy in such a state.

"Rose?" He questioned back looking at me with his green eyes like I was some sort of savior, then he shook his head and his eyes went blank.

His clothes looked like a mess, a very un-Drewish thing. His purple long sleeve sweeter was falling of his shoulder showing that he was wearing a black t-shirt under it, then his light green pants seemed to be a bit of a mess too, leafs were stuck to him and his black shoes were covered in brown dirt.

"What happened to you? It looks like you ran through a forest", I said to him with worried eyes.

"Well Rose if you really wanna know I did run through a forest trying to get away from here as quick as possible but I realize I forgot my Absol's pokeball and came back for it, now if you excuse me I need to leave right now!" He said franticly looking for a way out.

I blocked his path with a huge smirk on my face, "So the great Drew wants to leave again so soon? I think I should get a reason why. I mean I could trap you here all day if I wanted to", I said to him watching his reaction to it.

His face went to anger then sadness, and finally he just sighed and gave me a look that told me he gave in, "I think May is about to find out that I love her"

My eyes widened at this, so he knew he loved her? Wow, I thought he was going to deny it forever, but from how he said it he knew the whole time which befuddled me further.

"So you love May and you don't think she loves you back?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"To be honest, she does show some pretty huge signs that she loves me back, but sadly she's as clueless as Ash about love, she doesn't know exactly how love feels or how to even recognize it, I mean I even asked her about love before and she told me, I quote, "I'm not quite sure what love is or how to explain it, all I know is that it's a good nice thing." I can't just tell her what love is and expect her to put two and two together!" Drew said with a harsh voice and hurt eyes.

"Well", I said with a sly look in my eyes, "Maybe we can do just that…"

I whispered a plan into his ear and when I finished I watched his face light up with hope.

"Do you really think this will work?" He asked with hopeful green eyes.

"For sure, now remember you're last and if she reacts the way we think she will then this plan will work perfectly!" I said with a rather large smirk and a nod.

_**-End of flash back-**_

I was now staring at May knowing exactly what to do next, "Well, I have an idea to find out what love is"

"You do?!" She exclaimed with hope.

"Let's ask the guys", I said simply.

"Ask… the… guys?" She said each word slow as if she couldn't understand what I was saying.

"Yes May, we're gonna ask the guys this relates to, so we'll ask Andrew first because he's more open, then Markus since he's pretty easy to talk to, then if we still need it, let's ask Drew", I said in a mater a factly way.

May just nodded at me looking frightened at the idea of talking to Drew.

"Don't worry May, we'll talk to Drew last, it'll be good to get the ideas from other people first, so let's go see Andrew ok?" I asked May looking her straight in the eyes with mine glowing with encouragement.

She nodded at me and started to smile again which made me smile in relief, "Okay then let's find out what love is!" She cheered jumping up with a fist in the air and a grin.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Pokemon Center lounge area where Andrew happened to be eating what looked like mash potatoes… He really does like potatoes…. He was just sitting there on the red couches, the peach colored walls in the backround, with his gray hoodie, the hood was up and covering his brown hair with blue ends, pieces of blue was covering his eyes, then he had on his choker which had a coin hanging off of it, one half was brown while the other was clear, I remember that it was the last gift from his parents before they got murdered… I sighed at that memory and focused on his dark blue jeans and black sneakers. I sighed again and got prepared to call for him.

"ANDREW!" I shouted making him jump up and drop his plate of mash potatoes on the ground.

I froze seeing that and I watched him pick up the plate and keep eating… I really hope it landed with the food still on the plate and not touching the floor or that would be gross…

"Yes Rose?" Andrew asked looking at me when he finished his food an irritable smile on his face.

"Well, May and I have a question for you", I said trying to ignore the glare he was giving me from scaring the potatoes out of him, well more like out of his hands.

He gestured for us to sit down next to him, "And what would that question be?"

I sat to his left and May sat down next to me as I cleared my throat and asked, "What is love?"

He just stared at me dumbfounded, "Why would you need to know that?"

"Because, I need to know the difference between a friendship love and a relationship love, and May needs to understand love", I told him not meeting his brown eyes with blue specks in them.

He sighed at May and I as he started to explain, "Love is something that cannot be touched, only felt with the heart, it is something that makes you feel warm even when your freezing, it is something that makes people sacrifice their life's for others. It's something that when you meet a person or get to know a person more all you want to do is be around them and near them and just want to be with them."

He finished his speech then just got up and walked away his eyes catching mine and a blush appeared on both of our faces as he quickly turned away and waved a hand at us, "I'll see you two later, let me know how my advice helped", and with that he was gone.

"Do you like him Rose?" May asked me.

"No, I love him", I said to her with tears in my eyes, tears that were not about to fall, I hardened my eyes and grabbed May's arm again and took her straight to Markus who smirked as soon as he saw me.

He was training his pokemon in the training field of the Pokemon Center, his very light yellow, almost white Jolteon with sky blue eyes sitting next to him. Markus just kept smirking as we walked over, his eyes were hard to look at, two different blues, the right matching the sky on a perfectly cloudless day, and the left being that of a clear blue ocean, it was a deep blue that you could swim in. I shook my head and kept walking looking more at his shirt. It was a teal blue with a lightening cloud on it, it showed lightening and rain on it in a pretty animated form nothing very flashy except for how bright the yellow for the lightening was, his pants were just light faded blue jeans, nothing great, on his feet were dark blue All Stars. On his neck was a simple chain with a lightning bolt charm hanging off of it then my eyes traveled to his hair it was blond and brown and black? It started out blond but the lower you went the darker it got, some strands when from blond to honey brown, then some when to dark brown and others just turned black. His hair like mine was also kinda spiky it was cute. I shook my head again, we are here for May not you Rose!

"Hey Markus, May and I have a question to ask you", I said simply to him giving him one of my, 'I don't have time to play looks'.

He sighed rather loudly in disappointment seeing my look and decided on listening to us, "All right what is it?"

He sat down on the grass and looked at me telling me with his memorizing eyes to sit next to him. I broke his gaze and made May sit next to him and I sat next to her.

"What is love?" May asked this time seeing that I was distracted by him.

"Hmmmm", He thought a bit then answered looking May and I straight in the eyes, "It's like… when two people share the same soul, when they feel one with each other, it's like they live the same, breath the same, talk the same. And they can sense if something is wrong with the other"

He looked me in the eyes, only me when he finished trying to see my reaction, I could sense that so well. I looked at him in the eyes back for a while then I got up dusted myself off and turned away from him my face burning red, "Thanks for the help Markus, I'll come see you a little later, ok?"

"Fine", he replied sounding like he really didn't care either way and this made a tear slip out and I started off towards Drew with May in tow, confused as to why I wasn't dragging her.

"Do you like him?" She asked me again.

"No, I love him May, I'm head over heels in love with him", I responded back not meeting her eyes.

"Oh", was all she could say back and by the time we got to Drew I was a mess.

I shoved her at Drew and just said, "Tell her what love is because I know now"

With that I just walked off looking for a place to clear my head.

**-Line Break May's view-**

I have no idea what just happened to Rose, she looks like a mess, and she said she loved both boys? I don't understand, then she just leaves me here with Drew of all people. Could it be that she isn't sure on what to do? I don't know…. I guess I ask Drew now.

He's giving me such a weird look right now, he's green, emerald eyes staring at my sapphire blues, "Hey Drew", I said with a nervous smile watching a smirk grace his lips, I could tell he was feeling better because at that smirk I calmed down too, a small smile it's way to my face as I asked, "So, wanna tell me what love is, because I think I have a good idea now"

He smirked bigger till it became a smile, his smile was so amazing, seeing it was just breath taking, "Love, is something between two people, weather it is a friendship, or relationship it is something very special, it makes you crazy, scared, and it turns the strongest man into the most fearful being all because love is something hard to control. It takes your breath away whenever you see that person. Love, is what I feel for you", he finished and my heart stopped and I finally understood. I loved Drew.

I smiled widely at him and pounced on him, tackling him into a hug and looked him straight in the eyes when I said this, "I understand love now, because I understand that I love you"

"I knew that you were falling for me every time you tripped in my presence or stared at my roses", he said to me with a smirk which caused me to pout slightly at him.

"Drew isn't this the part where you kiss me and tell me you'll love me forever?" I asked thinking back to every romance novel I've read.

"Sorry May but I'm not that kind of guy", he said to me a smirk on his face as eyes locked on my lips, "But, I suppose one kiss wouldn't hurt.

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine, I swear it was like I was zapped with something when our lips touched, I found my legs wanting to buck under me as I held on to him my arms wrapping around his neck as I kissed back. And after what felt like years my first kiss ended, we broke apart panting slightly for breath as I stared at him, my eyes only half open, my body still tingling from the kiss, a feeling I knew I would have at least the rest of the day.

"How was it?" He asked looking a little worried, that wasn't something Drew usual did, worry.

"It was magical", I responded breathlessly watching his smirk reappear.

"Well, Maple, that was my first kiss, so think of what's more to come from your new boyfriend", he said his smirk getting bigger.

I glared lightly at him, "You're supposed to ask me out on a date first before you declare yourself my boyfriend, and will you stop being so cocky about that kiss?"

"You're also not supposed to kiss till the second date. But we haven't even had our first", he replied his smirk growing endlessly bigger.

"Fine I guess we're dating now then", I said rather harshly.

"I guess we are", he said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the Pokemon Center.

"Where are we going?" I asked with confused eyes.

"To find Rose, we need to ask her something", he replied looking straight ahead.

"And what do we ask her?" I asked him trying to come up with something that must be asked right away.

"We need to ask her what love is". He replied back simply.

And with that he just dragged me off into the forest then near a small stream where we saw our friend, just sitting by it staring at the water's surface her eyes unmoving, they were just staring red and hard, a glare at the water. What happened to her?

**-Line break, Rose's view-**

I love them both… my thoughts swirled in my head with massive confusion, and worry? Why did I feel worried? I just didn't understand… And what made it all worst was that I knew that only one of the two that loved me in a relationship way, and I couldn't love him back.

No, I have fallen for the perverted jerk that's been haunting even my dreams. Nowhere was safe from this boy, this man, this electric monster with eyes that could tame the wildest of beasts with just one look.

Markus SkyWater, what have you done to me? You made me break with one simple fine, yet I love that you broke me because if you were like Andrew it would all be too perfect and boring, no fun at all. I love the excitement I get from being near you…

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I stumbled to a small stream where I just stared at myself lost in thought about him. I saw my eyes and how cold they looked right then and there, I almost shuddered at them. At how empty I seemed right now.

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

Why not Andrew?

Why Markus?

I loved my rival, my fierce comrade that had to mock me at every second he had free. The names upon names that he would call me.

Rosey was my favorite though… even though I pretended to hate it, I loved it to death. I loved him. I loved everything, how imperfect it was to be near him.

"Rose?" I heard a semi deep voice call.

I looked up to see Drew standing there holding May's hand, a sour smile hit my face seeing this. They found love, yet I was doomed to never have requited love. I watched them as Drew let go of May's hand and sat in front of me, leaving May bewildered.

He gestured for May to sit with us and Drew stared me straight in the eyes and ask the very same question I was asking all day, "What is love?"

At that point I cried, tears streamed down my face and I stared at him right back and answered with a strong voice, tears flowing freely down my face, what love is, "Love is an emotion that is impossible to control, it hurts like hell, it makes you happy, it makes you angry, and it makes you cry. It is something where you want to be with that someone for the rest of your life, even when they hate all the things that you love. Love is something that keeps people who are nothing a like together. Love is something that makes us alive. Love is magic. Love is what I feel for Markus…"

When I finished that I watched May and Drew grin when I had that realization of what to do and got up. I ran off from them the words "Good luck" chasing after me, the only thoughts in my head were that it was time, time that he knew that I finally decided on who, even if he doesn't want me, it's better to have this love and feel the pain than to not have it at all.

**-Line break-**

Yes, this is a cliffhanger! I know you hate me now, but if you want another then review!


End file.
